¿Ese fue tu primer beso?
by Annimo2009
Summary: La pregunta de la espía fue hecha con malicia, su traviesa sonrisa burlándose del soldado, anticipando una respuesta negativa. Steve sonrió mirando la carretera y recordó. Claro que no era su primer beso desde el 45'. Una sonrisa más amplia se extendió en sus labios al recordar el quién, el dónde y el cómo de aquel primer beso. Ella nunca lo sabría.


Hola otra vez.

He venido de pasada con este **Beso Stony** que escribí anoche. Es una idea que me dio vueltas en la cabeza toda la semana, espero les guste.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **¿Ese fue tu primer beso?**

 **OneShot**

* * *

La camioneta avanzaba en silencio por la carretera rodeada de árboles en dirección a New Jersey cuando la voz de Natasha resonó en medio de aquel cómodo silencio.

― ¿Dónde aprendió el Capitán América a robar un auto?

―La Alemania Nazi. ―Dijo con simpleza. ―Y lo estamos tomando prestado, ―su voz se tornó severa― así que baja tus pies del panel.

La pelirroja bajó los pies del panel con una sonrisa burlesca bailando en los labios. Miró al hombre a su lado que miraba atentamente el camino y decidió divertirse un rato intentando poner nervioso al anticuado soldado. El beso en la escalera mecánica sería su tópico.

―Muy bien, tengo una pregunta que no tienes que responder. ―Steve la miró un segundo antes de devolver su vista a la carretera. ― Sin embargo, creo que si no la respondes igualmente la responderías…

― ¿Qué? ―La interrumpió con voz dura, cansado de sus juegos.

La sonrisa burlesca y traviesa de la espía se acentuó aún más.

― ¿Ese fue tu primer beso desde 1945?

No. Claro que no lo había sido, pero ella no tenía por qué sabe los detalles. Aunque se permitió unos cuantos segundos para recordarlo y saborearlo.

Había sido descongelado y pocas semanas después, cuando aún intentaba adaptarse, fue llamado para su primera misión: New York. Había conocido a su nuevo equipo en medio de una crisis y luego de que todo había acabado decidió quedarse en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D para vigilarlos de cerca.

En las instalaciones se veía todo tipo de agentes, pero cuando vio a ese hombre arrogante frente a él llamándole Cap cada vez que se cruzaba con él… podría decir que no se sentía del todo cómodo a su lado. _¡Había conocido a su padre, por todos los cielos!_ El hombre se cruzaba tan seguido con él y palmeaba su hombro o la parte alta de su espalda con tanta familiaridad que terminó por acostumbrarse a su presencia y a su apabullante personalidad.

Recordaba claramente una mañana en que caminaba por un pasillo completamente vacío y se cruzó con el hombre en su camino. Había mantenido su paso, pero el otro había disminuido el suyo y se detuvo frente a él. Recordaba sentir su mano fuerte sobre su bíceps arrastrándolo hacia una de las oficinas vacías en el pasillo. No estaba seguro de cómo el hombre sabía que la oficina estaba vacía, lo único que sabía es que ni bien se hubo cerrado la puerta tenía los labios del hombre sobre los suyos. Le sorprendió. Sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos con fuerza y sin saber cómo, se vio a si mismo respondiendo los movimiento de esos cálidos labios.

Su boca arrasó con la suya y su lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios y se entrelazó con la suya. Recordaba no saber qué hacer con sus manos, finalmente llevándolas hacia arriba; una agarró fuertemente la corbata del genio y la otra a su nuca, cerrándose con fuerza en sus cabellos. Las manos del hombre lo tenían aferrado por la cara y parte del cuello, imposibilitando su huida; no recordaba querer huir.

Los labios de aquel hombre abrasaban los suyos con su pasión y lo llenaban de su sabor: dulce como el azúcar y amargo como el café. Nunca pensó en resistirse ni en lo extraño que era ser besado por otro hombre, en lo dura que se sentía su recortaba barba contra su piel perfectamente afeitada. El toque le quemaba como una llamarada de fuego y le calentaba la sangre como nunca había sentido. Sus labios mordían y succionaban los suyos, y él respondía de igual forma. Incluso cuando trató de dominar el beso no pudo hacerlo, pues la expertiz del otro le superaba y pronto dejó de intentarlo y simplemente se dejó besar. Su lengua se paseaba por toda su cavidad y exploraba como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo, como si esa boca fuera suya desde siempre. Su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo y la saliva facilitaba sus caricias. Caricias duras, propias de un hombre, pero con cierta suavidad que le hizo derretirse en sus labios. Una última mordida a su labio superior y después nada.

Recordaba el frío aire que sintió al verse alejado del cuerpo del millonario. Así de sorpresivo como había comenzado había terminado. Le vio salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Aún con la mirada fija en la carretera y un pequeño asentimiento de entendimiento respondió.

― ¿Así de mal? ―Quería jugar con ella.

Claro que había sido un mal beso. No eran los labios de Tony Stark los que había besado en la escalera mecánica de ese centro comercial.

Ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que un beso de verdad era. Él si lo sabía. Vaya que lo sabía.

― ¡No dije eso!

―Suena como si lo hubieras hecho. ―Trató de sonar ofendido. No lo estaba en absoluto.

―No. No lo hice. ―Trató de excusarse, sin una pizca de remordimiento. ―Solo me preguntaba cuánta práctica has tenido.

Steve miró al frente, iba a replicar. Aunque por su mente pasaban las veces que había practicado. Muchas veces. Demasiadas, pero nunca suficientes.

Luego de ese primer beso habían venido muchos otros. A veces cortos e intensos, otras largos y profundos. Había tenido tanta práctica que ya no recordaba lo que había sido el primer beso de su vida por allá en los lejanos años cuarenta. Se habían besado en los pasillos, en oficinas vacías, en su propia habitación y nunca se habían dicho ni una sola palabra. Simplemente se besaban. Nadie lo sabía. Él no tenía una explicación, pero sabía que si la buscaba todo acabaría y no podía dejar que eso pasara.

―No se necesita práctica. ―Replicó, pero él adoraba la silenciosa práctica que había tenido los últimos años con el moreno de ojos color chocolate.

―Todos tenemos que practicar. ―Se defendió la pelirroja.

Claro que todos tenían que practicar, pero no para besar mejor, sino para disfrutar la práctica.

―No fue mi primer beso desde 1945. Tengo 95, no estoy muerto. ―Dijo con una sonrisa al recordar otra vez uno de los besos que había compartido con ese hombre.

 _Muerto_.

Muerto estaría ahora que esos besos furtivos en los pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D no podrían darse. Ya se daría la oportunidad, no creía que las cosas acabaran de esa forma. Esperaba que no acabaran así de fácil como habían comenzado.

― ¿No encontraste a nadie especial?

Una risa irónica salió de sus labios. _Alguien especial_ , no creía poder decir que Tony Stark fuera su alguien especial.

―Lo creas o no, es difícil encontrar a alguien con quien compartir experiencias de vida.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… Tony si era alguien especial después de todo. Compartían pasados difíciles, se enfrentaba cada uno a sus propios demonios y se reconfortaban en los labios del otro.

― ¿Cuál es el problema? Puedes inventarte algo.

― ¿Cómo tú?

―No lo sé. Todo depende de las circunstancias.

 _Circunstancias_.

Eso era lo que lo había llevado a donde estaba ahora.

De repente su teléfono sonó. Creyó que lo había perdido en algún momento mientras escapaban. Lo sacó de entre su ropa y leyó el mensaje entrante.

" **No creas que esto se quedará así.**

 **Pagarás ese beso con la espía rusa.**

 **PD: Préparate ;)"**

Sonrió.

Completaría esa misión y con gusto aceptaría las consecuencias de ese beso que la pelirroja le había robado. Algo le decía que Tony también lo consideraba como ese alguien especial que Natasha había mencionado.

Al fin había encontrado a su _alguien especial_ , todo gracias a ese primer beso.

* * *

 **Domingo 03 de Diciembre, 2017.**


End file.
